Comfort Food
by CarrotMuffin
Summary: What began with a blowjob ended with an awkward moment and a question Nick wasn't too sure he knew how to answer. Oneshot.


Alright, this one's pretty short, and I'm sorry for that, but it's not really an idea that I can stretch anymore than this. I know it's just a silly one-shot, but reviews are always welcome, and greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I'm too pervy to own anything that's aired on national TV.

* * *

Comfort Food

"Jesus Christ, Greg…"

Nick buried his hands in his boyfriend's hair, trying his absolute hardest to not lose control and shamelessly thrust into the hot, wet cavern that was Greg's mouth. It was a loosing battle, but he had to fight it or he knew he would be feeling horribly guilty when he came down from his post-orgasmic high. He knew that if he could, Greg would be smirking like the Cheshire cat at that point, but he honestly couldn't care less. So long as he didn't stop working his magic- for that's what that had to be, no one could possibly have that talented of a mouth- he didn't care what else his boyfriend did. So long as it was with him.

He felt a hand begin to fondle his balls, caressing the sensitive skin, massaging them gently, then more roughly. The moan that he had hoped to capture in his throat fought its way out, stilling the younger man in his actions. Carefully, he removed his lover from his mouth and looked up at him, panting.

"Don't you…dare stop…now…" The Texan managed to get out, but as disappointed as he was by the loss of contact, the sight of the younger man's eyes made up for it. The steady, entrancing light brown gaze had not once failed to captivate him, or turn him on. Strangely calm and now breathing normally, he answered.

"Give me a reason to continue."

Nick had always known that his boyfriend was a tease, but he had never before taken it this far. "G…don't be cruel, _please_…"

Greg already knew that he was going to finish what he had started, but he decided to draw out his mate's desperation. He bit his lower lip in a decidedly coy look, that was, in Nick's opinion, anything but coy. "I dunno…what's in it for me?"

A frustrated growl escaped the elder's lips, and just as he was about to grab Greg by the arms and drag him up to his level, he felt an almost tentative tongue on his scrotum. Looking down once more, he noticed that his life partner had gotten back to the task at hand. A sigh of relief reached the younger man's ears, shortly followed by a sharp gasp of delight as he deep-throated him.

He had been so close to completion before his boyfriend had stopped that it only took the littlest pressure from his throat muscles to bring him to his climax. A feeling of release in its truest form took him over, and for a single moment, he lost track of space and time.

When he came back to Earth to bask in the afterglow, Greg crawled up and rested his head on his chest, languidly licking his lips.

"Will you be my comfort food?"

At first he wasn't sure whether or not he was hearing things and Greg hadn't actually spoken, or he had and Nick had misunderstood, but when he caught Greg's questioning gaze, he was sure it was the second.

"What?"

"I said: would you be my comfort food?"

So he had heard correctly, but couldn't think of a better answer than to repeat in an equally baffled voice, "What?"

Greg heaved an exasperated sigh. "I _said-_"

"No, I heard what you said. What the Hell do you mean, would I be your comfort food?"

A mischievous grin curved the Californian's pouty lips upwards. "You know…when people get sad, or angry or shit, they eat comfort food. So when I get sad or angry, can I eat you- well, suck you would be a better term. You just taste so good…"

"Er, yeah, if it'll make you, uh, feel better, and stuff…" He stuttered out.

"Great." He smiled, liking that he could turn his man into a stammering idiot with just one, innocent question…well, maybe not so innocent.

"I love you, Greg."

"Love you too."

Nick pressed a kiss to the side of his lover's face. "Now, let's go take a shower, and _maybe_ I'll pay you back…" He couldn't help but smile at Greg's goofy grin. "Then again, maybe I won't…"

That would teach him to tease...

* * *

Ok, well, that didn't turn out quite like I had pictured it in my mind, but I still hope you all liked it. Please review! 

Oh, and for those of you reading 'Breaking Point' chapter two should be up tomorrow, if not Monday at the latest.

Ciao,

Muffin.


End file.
